xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshin Himura
The main character of Rurouni Kenshin. He is an imperialist who uses Hiten Mitsurugi Style. A Man Slayer with a Cross Shaped Scar on his left cheek. Himura the Battousai. The Battousai of the Revolution whose name froze the Blood of the Men who fought the Revolution. A Man Slayer who stops Slaying for 10 years. Abilities The Key to this Job is Speed, Accuracy, and Conviction. Kenshin doesn't give his Victims time to Scream anymore. According to the Yakuza Crime Boss Kenshin has the eyes of a real Man Slayer.And not one who works for Yakuza for money. If he decided to get serious we wouldn't just have guys with just bumps on there head we wouldn't have enough coffins. We got off easy if he only took one little kid from us. According to I'izuka Kenshin is a Master at the Art of Killing. Killing 3 Men without a Single drop of Blood on him. Its been a Year now his body has grown but his Mind is the same as it always was. He doesn't display the disdain of his actions on his consciousness. Then he is Lucky. No it means there is a Hidden Part of him that knows what he has been doing. It will Surface and then devour him. Normally in Battle only 2nd and 3rd Rate Swordsmen show there feelings and hate openly during the fighting. But Top Notch Swordsmen never reveal there fighting spirit or there inner hatred they keep it locked up within so that the opponent won't be able to predict his movements. The pain of Physical Injuries can be tolerated with determination and Willpower. Anyone who's fought before in battle knows this. There are two conditions favorable to fulfilling the duties of a Man Slayer. One was among the darkest of the night and the other was among the crowds. Out of all the Revolutions Manslayers Makoto Shishio was the one who took my place. So how he carries out this plan is how I would've carried it out. # Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki: It was his left foot. One of the fundamental lessons of Battojutsu is to step forward with the right foot so that you don't cut your own foot with an attack. However Mr. Himura took one step further with his left foot he changes his timing ever so slightly with that one step so that he doesn't lose any momentum and it add an instantaneous acceleration and weight to the sword changing the God Like Speed of his Battojutsu to beyond God Like Speed. Amazing Just that one step. Yes however that one step is very difficult to do. The margin for taking that extra step forward is a small area between life and death. It's impossible to do if your looking at death as an escape or even if you are trying to sacrifice yourself because of the tinniest negative feeling in your heart is all it takes to break your concentration. The Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki can't be done without taking that step with your left foot so that means if he keeps his attention on Mr. Himura left foot and not his eye or his arm he can tell when the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki will be used no matter what the situation. The Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki that he learned from me is an invisible attack. Even if you were able to avoid the fangs of the flying dragon the gusting wind strike will strip away freedom of movement and the claws will rip you apart. Of course that is assuming that he is in peak physical condition and nothing prevents him from executing the attack flawlessly. It's the air around me that is being drawn towards the Battousai. The force of the attack was so great that it blew the air away from me but the effect was delayed because i buried it and now its being sucked back in and dragging everything with it. The Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is performed to beyond god like speed and every single Battojutsu technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū style involves two steps you're never off guard. The first step had the sheath swinging with the draw the second step involved the force from his spin by combining the two and displacing the air along with it the second attack of The Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki concentrates all those forces and adds far greater power than the attack that I was hit with. Techniques # Afterimage Technique # Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki # Battojutsu # Kuzu Ryu Sen Enemies # Aoshi Shinomori # Arundo Akamatsu # Cho Sawagejo # First Lieutenant Meldars # Gohei Hiruma # Hajime Saitō # Han'nya # Jin-e Udō # Makoto Shishio # Shogo Amakusa # Sojiro Seta # Soji Okita # Tetsuma Okubo Category:Criminals Category:Hidden Power Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Title Characters Category:Perverts Category:Neutral Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Pure of Heart Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Police Force Category:Assassins Category:Samurai Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Telepath Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Telekinesis Category:Royal Guard Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Legendary Character Category:Father Category:Orphan Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Japanese Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:PTSD Category:Stoic Category:Indomitable Will Category:Scars Category:Farmers Category:Wanderers Category:One-Man Army Category:Slave Category:Temper Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Apprentice Category:Late Bloomer Category:Married Category:Retired Category:Slayers Category:Special Forces Category:Shonen Jump Category:Martial Artist Category:Involuntary Manslaughter Category:Serial Killer Category:Professional Killer Category:Bloodlust Category:Bodyguard Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Military Category:A Class Category:Kenshin Gumi Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Aerokinesis Category:Recruiter Category:Killing Intent Category:Fear Inducement Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Manslaughter